galaxysedgefandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Gear
Personal Gear * Absorption cloth: a towel. * Androx: a drug that relives muscular strain, pain, and tension. Delivered by injection * Armor: Gray or black. Absorbs kinetic energy including projectile weapon fire. Susceptible to fire damage. Older versions of legion armor have the ability of dimming the HUD and hardening the electronics against EM effects of explosives that the wearer lobs into a fight. Newer legion armor doesn’t do that. p 125 Some versions given to officers have hydraulic assistance systems built into them to enhance strength and endurance p 289 * Ampispeakers: audio equipment; speakers that are meant to blast out sound very long, over long distances. * Authorization Guild Cyan Six: An older override code for a Republic warbot. * Auto-tourniquet: a medical device designed to save a life by cutting off blood flow to a damaged limb. It prevents the patient from bleeding out. Dark Ops armor has this feature. Legion armor does not. p203 * Auxiliary lock: a device used to disable vehicles. * Battle Grid: mapping technique that assigns designations to troops in the field and tracks them in a display within a designated command center. p147 * Battlenet: '''automated system built into Legion armor that monitors the vital signs of a unit’s troops. * '''Black Channel: a highly complex level of encryption; difficult to break but not impossible. * Black Lotus: a drug made of narcotic leaves. * Bubbler: '''a man-portable force field generator. The field creates a blue energy field “capable of withstanding physical trauma as effectively as two feet of impervisteel.” p5 * '''Bucket: slang for a legionnaire’s helmet. It contains L-comm ''communications gear, a Heads Up Display (HUD) and gives access to the L-Comm legionnaire battle network. They are custom built for each legionnaire, are expensive (“Cost more than a luxury sled”), and provide the wearer with “filtration system, clear-vision visors with instant thermal or UV optic overlays, bone conduction headsets, DSK AI and voice enhancers.” p. 8 All buckets are also are equipped with limited AI capabilities for threat assessments p. 12. Enemy positions are denoted by yellow dots on a bucket’s HUD, while friendly forces are represented by green dots. Tongue toggles are used to switch between channels and systems. They can see through smoke. loc277. The HUD AI built into the gear can plot probable landing points for projectiles including grenades. p4 Legionnaire armor helmets have cooling fans which can vent the cooling gel that lies between the layers of synthprene and the armor. p 459 * '''Caff-Tab: '''a chemical compound that produces a stimulating drink when dropped into hot water p. 223. * '''CD:' Containment dock.' '''A specially armored and shielded bay used to contain hostile or suspect starships brought on board with tractor beams. Vessels are kept there until a team can scan, clear, or otherwise sweep the ship to make sure it’s not rigged to explode or attack. Even if a ship does explode, the force of the blast is channeled and vented through shielded release ports, causing no significant damage to the host ship. In a containment dock, the damage a ship can do is minimal. p 109-110 * '''Charge Pack:' a swappable clip that fits into energy weapons. A single pack can provide four high-intensity blasts, or numerous low-power shots. 176 * Charge Spiker: a gadget that doubles either the power of a battery or halves the time it takes to re-charge. Very useful for energy weapon turrets. 118 * Clamper: '''a rectangular piece of polished metal stuffed with nanite tech. Magnets hold the device in place over a door lock, preventing anyone from opening the door by way of the control panel. * '''Combat Override DS-RV6: '''a spoken command designed to block unit status reports from a legionnaire’s helmet HUD. Reports are still filed and records are retained for 15 days; logs are transmitted to the current (or acting) OIC. * '''Complidon: a mind-control drug. Compliance in a syringe. * Comm Node: Comm nodes are master traffic stations that cover the breadth of the Galactic Republic and handle all of the hyperspace communications traffic (there are nine such facilities throughout the galaxy). The system was designed such that the other stations could pick up the slack if any single comm node went offline. In theory, the stations also track ships in addition to communications, but that only applies to ships carrying a standard Republic transponder, as required by Republic law. Pirates and the like ignore that rule. The transponder is one of the first things they remove from any ship they hijack, refit, or cobble together. p226-7 * Command Override Forsight Six: a Dark Ops command that places a droid into a neutral condition. The droid will stop any action that it’s currently engaged with and shut up p 130 * Command Override Reaper 19: a warbot command that forces the bot to escape (with a passenger) at any cost. * Creeper bot: a remote device that scurries ahead of a patrol and sends back photos of the route it traverses. p169 * Cutting torch: a device used to cut into durasteel plating. * Cycler: a nano-bot used to repair serious internal damage on humanoids. Injected from a hypo, they work their ways through organs and seal up damaged area with nano-torches and chem-scalpels. The procedure is extremely painful, and so the bots generally only used on heavily sedated patients. Pappy insisted that Doc Quigley inject him with a cycler while conscious p.72. * Datapad: a generic hand-held device use to create, transmit, and read documents. * Det Propulsion Band: An anti-door device It works like a rocket booster, when triggered, it shoots a constant propulsion; so much force is applied that the door’s internal mechanisms are forcibly reverses. “As if a giant grabbed the thing and forced it open, locks and gear brakes be damned.”p255. * Duracrete: a heavy stone-clay mixture used to build shelters and bunkers. * Durasteel: a composite alloy used to build heavy structures including spaceships. * Echo Station: a galactic comm station on Dissaron. The station is situated on a glacier at the planet’s pole and the base is underground. * Eclipse-Martin shades: wear them with confidence and a swagger. Ooah! * Ener-chain: a device used to restrain prisoners. * Facial reconfiguration mask: a Nether Ops gadget that changes the personal features of the person who wears it. Meant to foil facial recognition technology. p 337 * Fiber Sealant: a substance that instantly repairs rips and tears. Comes in spray cans. * Flexy: a flexible viewing screen. * Force Repulsor Field: force fields, which offer protection against energy and kinetic weaponry. They can be as small as personal fields, or can defend much larger targets. * Forge-Vault Case: a nearly indestructible carrying case for valuable merchandise. p 126 * Fuel Inducer: part of a ship’s engine. * Goggles: Nether Ops agents have exceptionally high-powered equipment. Andien Broxin has a pair of low-light goggles. * Hypercomm: a FTL method of communicating between vast distances such as various sectors of the galaxy. * H8 (pronounced “Hate”) :''' a narcotic that produces violent rages in the user. It comes in a fine, blue powder. * '''Holochit: a data chip that contains holographic messages or programs. They are ubiquitous In the galaxy and are often considered disposable. * Impervisteel: a somewhat more durable armor than durasteel. * Long-chain Carbon Detection: a scanning technique (or setting on advanced scanning equipment) meant to pick out the residue of plant or vegetable matter. * Synthprene body suit * Helmet "Bucket": Custom fit to each soldier. Micro-comm speaker which can be muted. Interior display boots in .08 seconds. Connected to battle network "bat-net". Legionnaire bat-net cannot be accessed by Republic military "rep-mil". Multiple communication frequencies. Filtration system "ventilators." Clear visor with polarized lenses and instant thermal or ultraviolet overlay. Bone conduction comms which can be removed in case the helmet is rendered unusable. Exterior interface. Tongue toggles. DSK AI that prompts the wearer on various tactics, unit specs, and personal health. It also uploads recommendations to command for additional training. Voice enhancer. Heads up display, or "HUD," displays a blue circular grid with green dots for friendly units, red dots for identified enemy units, and yellow dots for enemy units identified but lost on visual (stationed at the last sighted location). Noise cancelling audio sensors "audio dampers". * Holobot: a robot designed to facilitate holographic transmissions. * Impervisteel: '''a high-quality armor used for main battle tanks and other military vehicles. * '''Inducer: an interrogation device used by Black Fleet intelligence officers p249. When used at high settings it can cause irreparable damage to the nervous system or death. * Inferno Quencher: 'a chemical ''grenade design to foam up and extinguish fires inside vehicles. “It won’t put out a building, but it will put out a room” p. 48. * '''Jump Jet: a self-contained device that provides very limited flight. (Tyrus Rechs's armor uses them.) * L-Comm: legionnaire communication device. “The L-comm master channel can only be changed via narrow-beam recalibration by a destroyer. … Republic engineering didn’t anticipate a company being isolated without capital ship support. Each L-Comm has the ability to set up, store, and encrypt two secure channels.” p. 229. * Legion Tapping Code: Legionnaires learn to tap out coded messages in case they can’t speak or have no ability to communicate using the L-comms. Messages are usually short and to the point. * LegionWorks Type-N Combat Environcontrols: the subsystem that maintains the environmental conditions inside a Mk100 Legionnaire helmet ("bucket"). * Macro: slang for a hand-held scope or binoculars. * Macrocore: an information storage device. * Armored sleeves with powerful built in servos which increase the users strength. These are usually reserved for SAB users. * Mark '''1 Armor: obsolete legionnaire body armor.' * '''Medkit: '''a medical device used for more serious injuries than a skinpatch can handle in the field, but not as comprehensive a device as a cycler shot. * '''Med-seal:' an obsolete medical protective patch with full spectrum pain relief and thermaheal for basic first aid. * MK-100 Armor: Standard issue Legionnaire combat armor. * Mortar bot: an automated mortar launch system. Standard equipment for a legionnaire Combat sled. * Natal Reversal: genetic therapy technique used to correct physical defects of a developing fetus in utero. p148 Generally only available on core and mid-core worlds. * Ora-tab: a breath freshener tablet. Deffevmint is one of the flavors possible, described by Chhun as “a mix of tar and one of the heirloom mints.” loc 1043. * Osmioid: a very dense metal. * OpNet: the communication subsystem that manages the head’s up display (HUD) in a Republic Legionnaire’s helmet ("bucket"). * Osmosis port: a connection on a computer console that connects external drives and other peripherals. * Peeper: scouting device. * PENS-850: a heavy duty loading bot. It’s little more than a forklift on treads, with limited repulsor capabilities and eight manipulative arms that fold into its cab-like front section—a machine whose function was communicated in a way peculiar to its form. p 367 These bots are capable of loading and unloading five hundred cubic feet of material that weighs up to three hundred and fifty kilograms. The last model of this kind was manufactured three centuries ago. Keel acquires one of these loaders by accident while taking on a MARO; Garret takes a shine to it and names it “Lifty.” * Plasteen: tough synthetic armor used to coat the exterior of MK-100 ''battle armor plates. * '''PLE journalist bot:' one of many types of robots that scour the galaxy for newsworthy items for broadcast by One Republic News and other local news services. p 53 * Portable Defense Shield: a hand-held energy shield that’s a solid defense against N-4 blasters. The energy field lasts about one minute. * Psychiatric bot: a medical droid specializing in talk-therapy and authorized to diagnose mental illness and dispense psychiatric drugs. * Pulse-Home Bot: '''a remotely piloted machine meant to signal a target location to a military guided weapon. * '''Republic Navy Battle Armor: A basic vacc suit. Nothing like what the legionnaires are issued, but enough to stand up to hard vacuum, and maybe a child wielding a plastic knife. p 93. * Regenerative tech: Republic anti-aging and cellular repair technology. Kill team members get the injections twice a year. * S-Comm: the dedicated internal comm network used by the Black Fleet. Described as “exactly like the software the Legion ran inside their armor, but not quite as reliable.” p45 S-comms are not capable of working in hyperspace. loc 721 * Scanner-bot: an automated scanning system. Scanners bots float in mid-air, wiping an area with scanning beams, recording everything they see and cataloging the dimensions and materials as well. The can walk on four thin legs and rifle through clothing for artifacts. p219. * Sensory Deprivation Hood: an interrogation tool, which is a hood that fits over the individual’s head, in order to disorient them and make them more likely to answer questions. Hoods exist for the physical dimensions of most humanoid races. * Shell Cracker: a computer application used by slicers that unscrambles encrypted ID codes. * Shield Bot: '''a tracked robot that projects an energy shield around it. It’s meant to lead a charge into a defended zone, with soldiers following it. * '''Sigmar-A3 black box: a military grade electromagnetic pulse generator used to scramble comm systems. * Silvene: a precious metal with a silvery cast to it. * Skinpack: a field dressing used by medics. They are self-contained satchels of material that anesthetize, suture, and promote the healing of wounds. 0001-A1SP is the inventory code for a skin pack in Skyla’s infirmary. * Skin Suit: a stealth garment that reduces an individual’s IR signature and keeps them warm. They also lower one’s audio profile. * Slice-box: a device used to prevent slicers from gaining access to secure systems. * Slice-tape: a paper-thin electronically coded spool of tape design to unlock electronic locks. * SmartChute: a graphene microfiber device used to slow a fall from orbit. * Smartwatch: a high-tech timepiece that keeps time, can do a countdown, works as a stopwatch and has an alarm built in. * Sonic Neutralizer: a stun weapon used by Nether Ops personnel to incapacitate targets. Repeated use on a given individual can cause brain damage. p216 * Speeder: '''slang for a scout, or a light personal transport. * '''Speed-ropes: vehicle-mounted rappelling gear. The ropes launch from canisters mounted on the hull and drop down to allow passengers on the ground to climb up into the hull. p204 * Sync-burst: a method of communication that syncs secure transmissions between multiple parties. * Synth-audio: '''a synthesized audio track, usually for robot voices. * '''Synthpryne: a synthetic fabric, used an an underlayer for Legionnaire armor. * Ultrabeam: a powerful helmet-mounted spotlight. * Unit Roster HUD: Black Fleet shock trooper equipment that allows a commanding officer to track his unit’s members by their vital signs on his helmet’s heads up display. * Therma-patch: an emergency repair patch for use on legionnaire armor in the field. p 288 * Tissue Reconstructor: a medical patch that’s used to quickly heal skin abrasions and bruises. Heating the patch activates it. * Translator Bot: an automated device that translates foreign languages into Standard and vice versa. * TT-10 Hovercam: an automated camera that hovers and follows simple orders for positioning, tracking, and recording holos. * TT-16: record-keepingrobots. * '''Tumbler bot: '''Exo calls it ‘serious tech’ but what’s it do? loc119